


The Miracle

by Fanny_Glambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian, Roger and Adam receive a rather unexpected visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my homage to the wonderfull world-wide tour of Queen+Adam Lambert  
> (Inspired by the movie Midnight in Paris)  
> NOw BETA-ED! THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA/PROOF-READER JOAN

 

It could have been an ordinary late afternoon, except it wasn’t.

Brian had just finished a phone interview with a Scottish radio station when his maid came running and screaming through his office.

“Mr. Brian! God help me! Mr. Brian!”

Alarmed, he got up and went to her, trying to calm her down.

“Helen, calm down! What happened?”

“Oh my god, Mr. Brian! I don’t… I saw… He is…”

The woman was panting and gesticulating but nothing intelligible was coming out of it.

“Brian, dear, what has happened with your maid? It looks like she saw a ghost!”

Brian’s eyes went wide open and he turned his head around so quickly that his gray locks swung over his shoulders.

He blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. He couldn’t believe who was in front of his eyes.

Maybe he was finally going senile. At 66, it wouldn’t be a surprise… But if he was seeing a trick of his tired old brain, why was his maid staring at the figure in the doorway?

“It can’t be! God in Heaven, it can’t be!” Brian utters.

“Brian, have you been smoking?”

The figure at the door took a step forward and tilted his head a little.

It couldn’t be possible, but it was! There he was, right there in front of him, lighting a cigarette, like not a single minute has passed since his death. Actually, it was like he had not even gotten sick...

“Fred?” He said, hesitantly, afraid that saying his name would break the illusion and he would vanish again. “Is it really you?”

“Of course, it’s me, Brian! Who else? Look, I know that I asked for some time alone and that it’s been a week since we last talked, but you don’t think you are exaggerating?”

“A week? Fred!” With tears in his eyes, Brian took a step forward and hugged his friend so tightly that the other got out of breath. “My God! It’s really you! You are here again! How’s that even possible?”

“Brian, you have been smoking! The question is what… You are… My God, what happened to your face?! You are…”

“Old, Fred. I’m old… Helen, what about a pot of that special tea of yours?”

“Right away Mr. Brian!” she said, rushing out of the room.

“Fred, come sit with me, please.”

Once again, the guitarist rubbed his eyes before focusing on his friend’s face. His friend who should have been dead for almost two decades, but was seated right in front of him like not even a second had passed. Nothing changed. He was strong and healthy, with his black hair combed neatly and the flashy mustache.

“What year is it?” Brian questions, cautiously.

“You are definitely smoking” Freddie shook his head. “1980, Brian.”

“Right… How did you get here in my house?”

“Ratty drove me. He dumped me at the door, saying that you wanted to see me.”

“You have no idea how much I wanted to see you! Look, I don’t know what, or how it happened, but you are not in 1980, Freddie. We are in 2014!”

“You’re kidding me, Brian!”

“Look at me Fred. You said I look different yourself! I’ll be 67 years old in July and Roger, 65!”

“No! That’s not possible! It has been a week since we last saw each other! Not 34 years!”

“I don’t understand either, but it’s true. Look at today’s newspaper.”

Brian took the copy of The Times from his desk and gave it to Freddie, who stared at the newspaper for a long time. The date was wrong! It couldn’t be May 15 of 2014! It simply couldn’t be possible! But somehow. There he was, at the peak of his youth while Brian looked like a grandfather… He couldn’t have aged 34 years in a week…

“That’s really strange.” Freddie says “Am I dreaming?”

“It’s more likely that I’m having a hallucination… a very vivid hallucination.”

“Well… Dream, hallucination or reality, I’m here. What this new century have to offer? What have I been up to? The band still exists, right?”

The smile died slowly on Brian’s face.

“What happened, Brian?”

“Ah… The band exists, in a certain way... But nor you or John are in it...”

“What are you talking about? How come I’m not in the band? And Deacky?!”

“John retired Fred, not long after… After your… Oh my God, how can I tell you this?”

“I died, didn’t I?” Scared with the calm in his friend’s voice, Brian raised his face to look at him. Freddie had a placid look in his eyes “That’s alright, Brian. I always knew I wouldn’t live to turn grey like you... How? When?

Brian shook his head and walked around his table.

“You don’t need to know this. This is a dream, remember? There is no reason why we should talk about it. As far as I know, you will wake up in your bed tomorrow thinking about this crazy dream you had.”

“You are right! So, how is everybody?”

“We are good… We have a great bassist filling for Deaky and an outstanding pianist too. You will know him in a few years…”

“You still perform, then?”

“Well… yes… Occasionally. Are you mad?”

“Not at all! I’m just curious to know who you put in my place.”

“That was one hell of a tough thing to do, let me tell you that! We had some guests and friends, but no one permanently. The truth is that no one can replace you, my friend.”

Freddie laughed and lowered his head like he used to when he was embarrassed, what made Brian smile.

The guitarist then reached for his cell phone, dialed and put it in his ear.

“Hey, Rog! Can you come upstairs for a moment? No, no. Let the boy rehearse alone for a while.”

“Roger is here?” Freddie asked, observing the tiny wireless telephone Brian just used.

“Yes! I can’t wait to see his face when he sees you!”

Brian didn’t have to wait much longer. Roger showed up at the office’s door, spinning his drumsticks between his fingers.

“What’s up, Brian?”

Hearing his friend’s voice, Freddie turned around, smiling. Roger then, dropped his drumsticks, along with his jaw.

“Hey, Rog! The singer taunted.”

“Bri… Brian… What’s this? What’s happening here?”

“I wish I knew, Rog. I really do!”

“My God!” Roger got closer and, like Brian, threw his arms around Freddie’s shoulders, squeezing him against his chest “My God…”

“Nice to see you too, man!”

“How is it even possible?” The drummer asked looking between Freddie and Brian, his big blue eyes filled with tears and his voice, cracking.

“I thought I might be having a hallucination, but if you see him too, I feel better…”

“I think we are dreaming,” Freddie said “But it doesn’t matter! I’m here today and I want you to tell me all the news!”

At that moment, Helen came back to the office, pushing her tea cart. She looked calmer while turning to serve Freddie a cup of tea. Brian suspected that she had already taken a sip of the tea blended with whiskey he had asked her to prepare.

“Well, you showed up at great moment!” Roger said, putting his teacup back on the cart and struggling to ignore the absurdity of the situation. “We’re going out on a tour next month.”

“On tour? Don’t you think you are too old for that?”

“Like that is even possible!” Brian joked.

“So, who is taking my place?”

Brian and Roger exchanged glances for a while.

“Do you think we should introduce them, Rog?”

“The boy would go nuts if we didn’t!”

“You’re right.” Brian smiled and finished his tea.

“You put a boy to sing our songs?”

“No! Adam is a grown man.” Roger answered “We call him that because he’s the new guy. And, of course, because he’s thirty years younger.”

“And he’s good?” Freddie saw the paternal look on his old friend’s face and got a little worried. He had always been a perfectionist and feared that his friends and band mates had been driven by love and not by excellence.

“He is… Well, you'd better see for yourself, Fred.” Brian said.

“Let’s go downstairs. I left him in the recording booth with headphones and some lyrics so he could warm up. He’s must ready to do a full concert by now.”

The two old musicians got up and motioned for Freddie to follow them. On their way to the underground studio, Brian and Roger told their friend about their families and children. Freddie asked about his mother and was happy to know that she was alive and well.

Already in the studio, they saw the new boy in the recording booth, back turned to them, the headphone kneading his dark brown hair. They approached the soundboard and Roger opened the channel from the microphone.

He was singing Somebody to Love and like Roger predicted, he was ready to do a show. Wanting to savor the moment when Freddie realized the talent of the young singer, both Brian and Roger leaned against the soundboard, looking directly at him.

Freddie was listening, arms crossing his chest and a raised eyebrow. He was watching intently the gestures and the way the boy moved his body while singing. Little by little he closed his eyes and started to move his fingers in the rhythm of the song. When the man at the other side of the window reached the apex of the song and sustained a perfect note for, at least, 15 seconds, Freddie widened his eyes.

“My God! Who is this man?! How can he do that?!” He said finally, mesmerized with the high notes and the ease with which he changed tones. He had an amazing range and a strong, clear voice that sent shivers up his arms.

Brian went to the recording booth door.

“Adam? Come here for a minute. There’s someone we want you to meet.”

Through the window, Roger and Freddie saw Adam take the headphones off and smile at Brian. The genuine affection in that smile made the singer’s heart lighter.

Brian held the door open so Adam could pass and then stayed back to observe.

The boy entered the room and looked first at Roger, and only then, turned his eyes to the newcomer standing beside him.

At first, he didn’t understand why the two musicians wanted him to meet a Freddie Mercury impersonator. But soon he noticed the incredible similarity and then the aura of power emanating from the man hit him.

“Brian… Roger… What is this? What… Who…”

“Adam, this is Freddie. Fred this is our new friend, Adam Lambert,” Roger introduced them, looking quickly from one to the other.

“Nice to meet you!” Freddie reached out to greet him, but Adam didn’t move.

“Brian, how is that possible? It can’t…”

“I really don’t know, Adam. And I’m not trying to understand either.”

“But is it really him? I mean… Is it Freddie Mercury?”

“Yes, it’s really me… Can you please stop talking about me like I’m not in the room?” Freddie snapped, crossing his arms again.

“I’m sorry! Mr. Mercury, I’m really sorry! I just…” Adam mumbled.

“Call me Fred. It’s Adam, right?”

“Yes… I… Wow! Give me a minute, please. I need time to assimilate all this.”

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was dreaming! Of course, he was dreaming!  A very, very real dream.

“Yeah! That’s it. A dream.” He finally opened his eyes and saw Freddie talking to Roger just a few steps away from him “And I don’t want to wake up. Ever!”

“Are you alright, boy?” Brian’s calm voice interrupted his confused thoughts.

“Yes. Wow! It’s really him, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Like he was in 1980.”

 “How’s that even possible?”

“It isn’t. But if I was you, I wouldn’t waste time asking questions without answers. This could end at any moment.”

Adam raised his head and took another deep breath. Brian was right. He must enjoy the moment!

“Mr. Mercury… Freddie?”

“Are you ready to greet me appropriately, now?”

“Yes! I’m sorry! I tend to feel intimidated when I meet people I admire...”

“Especially when this person is already dead,” Freddie added, smiling and shook Adam’s hand.

Worried, Adam glanced at Brian.

“That’s ok. It will happen to everybody, sooner or later… You are very talented!”

“Thank you! I couldn’t receive a greater compliment! Can I… ask you a few questions? It would help me to interpret the songs in the right way if I knew what was behind them…”

“Sure!” Freddie laughed and sat on the couch, feeling flattered with the enthusiasm of that gorgeous young man, “But I want to go first! “ How did you guys meet?”

The three men sat alongside him, and Roger and Brian looked to Adam.

“Well, I’ve had a solo career for five years now, and I got that by participating in a popular tv show, called American Idol.”

 “A talent show?”

“Something like that.” Brian added “At his first audition, Adam sang our Bo-Rhap and impressed the judges. To shorten a long story, he was the runner-up and we were invited to play at the show’s finale, alongside him and the boy who won.”

“With that voice, you didn’t win? Who was running against you? Pavarotti?”

Adam laughed, followed by the others.

“No. Kris is a nice guy and very talented too.”

“I can’t imagine someone more talented than you!”

“Thank you very much! But talent isn’t the only thing that matters, but I’m happy with the results. I got what I wanted from the show.”

“Which was…?”

“A platform to show my abilities, a fan base, a record deal…”

“There were some speculations around whether or not Adam’s sexuality affected the final results,” Roger added.

“What do you mean?”

“Some say that America wasn’t ready for a gay Idol…”

“That’s bullshit,”  Adam snapped “People liked Kris more.”

“I guess we’ll never know,” Brian said, ending the conversation.

Freddie shook his head and smiled.  He could not believe that there would come a day when people would talk so openly about sexuality. He was jealous of Adam. Although he had never been willing to speak about his personal life, knowing that there would be no problem if he wanted to do so, was a great comfort.

At the same time, Adam was observing his idol, seated in front of him. There were so many things he wanted to ask! So many stories he would love to hear…

“Any more questions?” Adam asked, a big smile across his face.

“Just too many, but we don’t have time for them. What do you want to know?”

Freddie smiled at the enthusiasm that brightened the other singer's blue eyes. If he had more time, he would love to spend it alone with him. Adam was really gorgeous and very gentle.

While they were talking animatedly, Brian and Roger watched.

“Do you have any idea of what is happening here, Brian?”

“Not the slightest, Rog… But it is happening, no doubt about that. This is not a dream or a hallucination. He’s really here.”

“Yes… God! How I miss him! I usually try not to think about it, but it’s like a hole in my chest.” Roger said wistfully.

“You’re not alone, trust me.”

Roger went silent for a moment, observing the two men laughing together, seated closely on the studio couch. It was amazing how they were alike and at the same time completely different.

Although technically there was a difference of only 2 years between them at that moment, Adam looked much younger and was much more spontaneous with their exaggerated mannerisms than Freddie. Adam spoke with his hands, laughed loudly and moved constantly, while Freddie remained quiet, one arm resting on the back of the couch and one leg bent over the seat, he laughed and replied excitedly to the questions that Adam was making, never taking his eyes off of the other man's face, which was rare. Being so shy, Freddie rarely faced people who he didn't know. But with the boy, he seemed... fascinated.

“Should we call John?” The drummer asked.

Brian kept quiet for a while, thinking.

“I don’t know Rog… It will be so agonizing to say goodbye to him again… I mean, we have no choice, since he’s already here, but to bring John into it would be cruel…”

“Are you saying that you would prefer that this wasn’t happening?”

“No! Of course not!” Brian retorts, hastily. “God knows I would have given my right arm to have him with us again, but…”

“I know… I know. Sorry.”

A moment of silent contemplation later, Brian had a brilliant idea. He goes closer to the two singers, interrupting their heated conversation about the epic Bohemian Rhapsody.

“I have an idea! How about a duet?”

“Would be an honor!” Adam said, shy, looking to Freddie anxiously.

“I don’t know… We don’t have any duet songs.”

The shine on Adam’s face disappeared immediately. Too bad he and David Bowie had not yet met to create Under Pressure, he thought.

“Actually, Bo-Rhap is suited very well for a duet,” Brian said.

“Yes!” Adam was excited again. “I’ve been doing it in the past few years anyway. Would be so cool to do a real duet with you, Fred! Please! It’s gonna be fun!”

“Come on Fred! Make the boy happy!” Roger encouraged.

“Boy? We are practically the same age!” The other three looked at him in expectation, “Ok! Ok!”

“Yes!” Adam celebrated, taking Freddie by the hand and pushing him to the recording booth.

Brian set the soundboard to record whatever came out of that booth and then joined the other three.

“Ok, you start and give me the cues,” Freddie commanded and Adam nodded.

Seated at his drum kit, Roger hit the drumsticks against each other, setting the pace.

“Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger, now he's dead… “Adam started and his soft heartfelt voice filled the small room “Mama, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away. Mama, oh! Didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow. Carry on, carry on. As if nothing really matters...” As he reached the end of the line, he looked at Freddie and made a small gesture with his hand.

“Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine. Body's aching all the time. Goodbye everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth...” The rough and powerful vocals of Freddie caused shivers to run up Adam's arms. If there was still any doubt that that was really him, they end up at that exact moment “Mama! I don't wanna die. I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all...”

Freddie intended to stop at that point, but Brian and Roger had other plans. Together they attacked the next portion of the song with their instruments and vocals, inciting the other two to sing along. Soon they were having fun while alternating notes and tones.

Then, exchanging glances, Adam and Freddie started at the same time:

“So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?” Excited, they stood and stared at each other in front of the suspended microphone  instigating each other and gesticulating fiercely “So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby! Can't do this to me, baby! Just gotta get out. Just gotta get right outta here.”

Brian attacked his guitar solo with the usual impulse and flawlessness.

Adam and Freddie, then alternated the last verses and reunited for the last one, the extreme sweetness of Adam and the power of Freddie blending in the most divine sound that anyone would listen to, even if they had lived dozens of lives:

“Anyway the wind blows…”

Roger hit the cymbals of his drum kit and Brian played the last chords on his Red Special while the two singers faced each other with mirrored smiles on their faces.

“That was good! Right?!” Adam said, a little out of breath.

“Very good!” Brian and Roger got closer, patting the shoulders of the other two “Fred?”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to say! Darling, you have an energy that I’ve never felt in anyone. Ever! It would be wonderful to be able to work with you!”

Moved, Adam stepped forward and threw his arms around the older singer. He was strong and solid against his body, a powerful presence in itself. When he realized that Fred’s arms were around his waist he felt welcomed and sincerely blessed.

“Do I have your blessing to continue to work with Brian and Roger and sing your songs, then?” He said, after a moment.

“Of course, you have! Actually, I’m really jealous of these two!”

“Let’s hear the recording!” Roger said, stepping out of the recording booth.

“No! I want to hear something of yours, Adam.”

“What?”

“You said you have a solo career. I want to hear one of your songs.”

“I’m not nearly as good a songwriter as you Freddie. My songs don't come anywhere near yours...”

“Don’t be ridiculous, darling. It can’t be that bad! And you could sing the phone book and still sound wonderful. Come on! Don’t waste time!”

Brian took his acoustic guitar from the corner and sat on the sofa, next to Adam.

“What about Outlaws of Love? I’m sure Freddie will love this one.”

“Ok... But since when you know the melody of this song, Brian?”

The guitarist smiled mysteriously at Adam and started to strum the strings.

Freddie leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the music and the words flood his senses. The song was delicate and sensitive, but at the same time, very powerful.

 “Absolutely beautiful!” He said when Adam finished “How can you say you’re not a great composer?”

“I had help from some very talented friends” Adam answered, a little shy.

“So do I!” Freddie then, glanced at Brian and Roger, with a coy smile on his face, “It doesn’t matter if you did it by yourself or with help, the important thing here is the good music and the feeling behind it. Keep those people beside you, because you’re on the right path. This song is divine! I wish I could listen to all of them!”

“I want you to listen to them too… Unfortunately, I don’t have them with me right now.”

“We have Trespassing on vinyl!” Roger stated suddenly “I’ll go get it.”

“You do?” Dumbfounded, Adam looked at the drummer.

“Do they still make vinyl?” Freddie questioned, surprised.

“Some artist do. But most people prefer digital media, these days.”

“I’m not even asking what that is...”

While they were laughing, Helen appeared at the door, wringing her hands.

“Excuse me, Mr. Brian?”

“Yes, Helen.”

“There’s a young man at the door who says his name is Ratty and that he’s here to collect Mr. Mercury.”

The joyful atmosphere suddenly vanished. The moment they feared all night had come.

“No! There’s still so many things I wanted to say to you! To ask you!” Adam wailed.

“Don’t be sad, darling! We had this incredible opportunity to meet each other and this is wondrous!”

“Here it is...” Roger got back with the black and yellow vinyl in his hand, but stopped suddenly, “What happened? Why those long faces?”

“Ratty is here to take Freddie home,” Brian answered.

“Oh… So we don’t need this anymore.” He held the vinyl up.

“No…! I would like Freddie to have it. I’ll get you another when we go to LA.”

Brian and Roger shrugged, smiling.

“Thank you! Rog, can you fetch me a pen, please?”

When the drummer handed him the pen, Freddie passed it and the album to Adam.

“This is so bizarre!” Adam said when he finally understood what Freddie was intending.

“What?”

“Me giving you an autograph... It should be the opposite!”

“I can do that too, if you’ll feel better...”

Adam opened a smile so big, that his eyes almost disappeared in his face. Looking down to the album’s cover he wrote: ‘To Fred, with all my love, admiration and respect. These songs wouldn’t exist if it wasn’t for you! To meet you was the biggest gift God could ever give me! Thank you. Adam.’

“Here you go but you should take care of it. It will be hard to explain how you have a record produced in 2012, in 1980…”

Freddie laughed and handed him a photograph of the band. On the back he had written: To the most talented man, I had the pleasure to meet. I hope we meet again. Thank you for this magical night! Fred.

 “I think I should go now. Ratty isn’t the most patient guy...”

The four men walked back to the front door in silent, where a young man with long hair was waiting at the driver’s seat of a flashy white Cadillac.

Fred turned to Roger and hugged him strongly. Then he did the same with Brian.

“Please, tell Mary that I love her!”

“Of course...” They said at the same time.

Then it was Adam’s turn to say farewell. None of them said anything for a while, just looked at each other. Freddie then put his hands around Adam's waist and brought him closer, joining their lips lightly.

It wasn’t a luscious or passionate kiss but was filled with significance. In that quick light kiss, they showed all the respect and admiration they felt for each other.

And then Freddie pulled away, gave a light pat on the face of Adam and smiled, looking into his eyes one last time.

He stepped back reluctantly and when was getting close to the car, ready to jump over the closed door and sit at Ratty’s side, shouted to his friends:

“Get the new boy a crown! He deserves it!”

The three nodded and watched him leave until the car disappeared from view in a bend of the empty street.

With tears in their eyes, Brian and Roger exchanged glances and then turned back to Adam, who was running two fingers over his lips, distracted, eyes lost at the horizon.

“I think I’m ready to wake up now.” He said, in a small voice.

“That was not a dream, Adam.” Brian said, wrapping his arm around the young singer’s shoulders “It was a miracle!”


End file.
